1. Field of the Application
The present invention generally relates to an artificial eye structure for use in a doll, and more particularly to the improvement of an artificial eye structure that can be placed in a recessed state on the surface of a piece of cloth used for a face portion of a doll with a marked effect of reality or lifelike expression of the eyes in a doll face. This particular effect of recessed appearance of the doll's eye structure can only be attained by the advantageous construction of the present invention wherein there is provided an improvement specifically designed for bringing such recessed appearance of the doll's eye structure when assembled in the doll face.